


Under The Knight's Shade

by The Atypical Author (Big_Diesel)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Birthday, Bittersweet, Break Up, Businessmen, Daughters, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Loss, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Minor Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Mother Weiss Schnee, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving On, Parent Jaune Arc, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Post-Break Up, Protectiveness, Romance, Sick Character, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Therapy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/The%20Atypical%20Author
Summary: A spinoff of "Jaune's Mothers." After losing his wife to a mysterious illness, widower Jaune struggles to find solace as he is left alone to raise his daughter as a single parent. It is a story of family, loss, hope, love, healing, regret, and forgiveness in this mesmerizing journey as Jaune tries to live through life without his wife. As he is close to giving up, he reacquaints with an old classmate who changes his perspective on life, and then some. {Knightshade} {Jaune x Blake} {AU}





	1. Bagel Crumbs and Crying Daughter

Jaune nearly spilled his coffee as he approached the semicircular driveway of the daycare. It was an easily missed daycare if one wasn't looking for it. However, if one was part of the elite, then this would be the establishment to enroll their children. Jaune approached a vehicle in front of him. He shifted his gear into park. He was a few minutes early anyway. He tried to be for he wanted his daughter to see his face the moment she walked with her teacher.

A leftover bagel he got from his business meeting would have to do until he took his daughter out for dinner. His boss was grateful enough to leave him a tab on his name. With a firm hand, his boss considered it to be a generous donation. He didn't take offense. Jacques Schnee has been taking sensitivity classes and working on reestablishing his relationship with his family. An off-handed compliment, but it was a start, according to Jaune.

Honestly, he had to thank the Schnee family for enrolling his daughter into the preschool for the gifted. The private establishment had the skills and the abilities to train young elites, even those were born with plastic spoons in their mouths like his daughter, Joey. He was a single father working under the hand of Jacques Schnee. A difficult task and a difficult man he was, but nevertheless, Jaune was learning the tricks and the trade of being a businessman-to-be. Opting out of pursing a career of being a huntsman after his father died, the blonde became a patriarch for the family, supporting his mother, his sisters, and his then wife Pyrrha.

Jaune bit his tongue whenever the word Pyrrha entered into his consciousness. He took steady breaths. Breaths that he grew accustomed to whenever he thought or people thought of Pyrrha. To think it was yesterday when he proposed to the woman of his dreams in the corridor of their former Beacon Academy. And then a few months after giving birth to Joey, she died from a mysterious illness. The doctors weren't sure and there was nothing they could do to save her. Her final moments were their home, holding hands, shedding tears. She wanted her daughter and her husband by her side, hand-in-hand until she took her final breath.

It was a private funeral, sponsored by the Schnee family. She was cremated and her ashes were put into a plot by their tree where they shared their first kiss at prom.

Jaune heard a tap at the window. He displayed a smile as he saw Weiss Schnee standing in front of it. He lowered the window. With a smile, she said, "Afternoon, Vomit Boy."

He placed a palm to his forehead. "Seven years and you are still won't keep it down."

"Nope," she said while grinning. "Free to talk for a second?"

He unlocked the car doors, allowing the former Ice Queen to enter his vehicle. The moment she came in, she embraced her childhood. She furrowed her eyes. "Still can't keep crumbs off of you, can you? To think Joey is showing a better example than you."

"Well, sorry, Mom," he said playfully. "If I wanted a full-time mother, then I would have enlisted your services."

"Hey," she interjected. "Let's be grateful that you can handle your own. Let alone raising a daughter." She put her hands to her heart. "Good to know she has her Aunt Weiss here to take care of her."

"Ha, ha, ha," he said sarcastically as he rolled up his window. He was quite surprised to see her at the daycare. Weiss was going into her second trimester with twins. It didn't take her and Neptune any time to copulate and have children. This was going to be her fourth child. He let out a smile. She blushed. "What," she spat, reverting to her former past. "Have something to say, Vomit Boy?"

"Nope. Just knowing that you have such a glow on you. Not only that, Neptune is a lucky man to have such a beauty."

She blushed, caressing his face. "Oh, Jaune, that is so sweet of you. You know that isn't going to get you a raise with my Dad." She gave him a light tap to the face. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, it was worth a shot. But seriously, why are you doing out here? Normally, your maid picks them up."

"Well, I have decided to be a mother and wanted to see me for a change," she said with earnesty in her voice. "Nurturing a child is very important you know. Great for child development."

"What textbook or convoluted video you looked at," asked Jaune teasingly while flicking her on her nose. "No reason besides that."

"Nope," she said in a sing-song. "However, I do have a favor...for you." she responded as she flicked him in the nose. "You see, I have this friend from Remnant…"

"Pause," said Jaune. He folded his arms. "I've told you, Weiss. I am not in the mood for dating."

"C'mon, Jaune," she told him. "It has been three years. At some point, you must feel lonely."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, don't worry. Your dear old father is making sure to never feel alone as his gofer."

"Hey," she said interjectionally. "You are his Personal Assistant! Russel is his gofer. And please, believe me, you don't want that role. But hey, I am grateful for you that you are making him come around more with the family." She pecked him on the cheek. "So, thanks."

"You're welcome...and no, I won't take this date," said Jaune. "I have Joey and she is much of a handful than anything."

Weiss took a breath. "Forgive me, Jaune, for this. The Toilet Thinker."

Jaune gasped when hearing those words coming from her lips. "What do you know about that?"

The Toilet Thinker was a prized statue that Jacques Schnee purchased from an art exhibit in the United States. A one-of-a-kind authentic statue and only one has been produced in the world. Jacques had the statue located in his office. That day, Jaune was praticing his swing for the upcoming golf tournament he was going to do with Jacques' wife, Willow, due to the fact that he couldn't make to the game, so he allowed Jaune to stand in his place. It was there when he made a wrong turn and broke the head of the statue. Panicked, he resorted to super glue and paint to hide his mess.

Weiss crossed her legs, smiling of the accomplishment of her discovery. "Now, Jauney, dear. You know I love you and the things you do for us, but you know you  _will_ be licking Dad's loafers for a year if he finds out."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "So, Friday at eight, then?"

She patted his cheek. "Make it Saturday at ten in the morning. She prefers brunch. I will send you details." She bowed to the stunned Jaune before closing the door. It wasn't long until the bell rang to conclude the day.

A small army of students burst into energy as they see their parents and guardians picking them up. Jaune scanned the area to see if he can find his daughter. When hearing the piercing cry, his heart melted when knowing that was his daughter.

Jaune saw his daughter holding her teacher's hand. Tears were staining her flushed cheeks. She was a sensitive type. She always has been since her mother passed. He often wondered where did she get that from. Yet again, he was a bit of a coward growing up. Her teacher and Jaune's former classmate and friend, Blake Belladonna, told him that it was a phase and she would get over it.

The school year was coming to a close and she still hasn't calmed down.

Jaune saw Blake picked her his daughter as she approached the car. Instead, Jaune stepped out of the car and approached the couple.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," said Blake. "Joey is upset because I wouldn't give her an extended nap time. Two-thirty is two-thirty."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't worry about it, Blake. Joey is still a work in progress." He eyed his daughter as she was sniffling. "Now, little JoJo. My little Kickapoo. Is this how we do things in our family?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, Pop-Pop."

"Does that make me happy when seeing your pretty face crying like that?"

"No, sir."

Jaune extended his hand and grabbed his daughter. The small, female miniature version of himself buried her face into his chest. She cooed as she welcomed the embrace of her father. "Oh, my Oum, she is definitely Daddy's Little Girl, aren't you?"

"Hmm hmm, Pop-Pop," she mumbled on his chest.

He kissed her forehead. "Oh, sweetness." He turned to Blake. "Thank you for being patient with her. She still has a lot of room to grow."

The brunette Faunus smiled. "No trouble, Jaune. Kinda reminds me of you in school."

He displayed a small frown. "Let's be grateful I am in front of the kid or else I would say a  _strong_  word." He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Shall we go, my little Kickapoo?"

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Let's go, let's go, go, go." Jaune lifted her in the air like a rocket ship, making spaceship noises before putting her into the career. "Put on your seatbelt, dear. You can play with my phone, but my games only. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as she reached into the console to retrieve her headphones.

"You're so sweet, Jaune," said Blake as she looked to her teaching assistant to watch the remainder of her children. "To think that men like you exist."

Jaune spread his smile. "What can I say?" He flexed his muscles. "These pythons aren't for just working out. It involves lifting precious cargo, storytime before bed, and running to catch her when you say 'bath time.'"

Blake giggled. "Well, a handful you have, my friend."

"Yeah. Aside from that, how have you been?"

"Great, can't complain," she said. "Even if I did, who would listen?"

"I would," he said. "And of course, Adam."

She rubbed her arms. Jaune knew when she did that, that wasn't good news. "Yeah, we kinda broke up."

"Bummer," said Jaune. "But, hey, being single is where it's at anyway." He titled his head down. "It's too bad that Weiss doesn't get the picture."

She smiled. "Another date?"

"Like yeah," he chagrined. "Where does she meet these girls? Like setting me up with that girl from high school. She was in team SSSN. Or setting me up with Velvet from team CFVY. Look, the fact that she remembers our groups like SSSN, CFVY, RWBY, or JNPR. Let me tell you a team I am part of, Blake. And that is the damn IRS. And we meet every first and last of the year."

Blake laughed at his banter. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, Jauney. Was Velvet that bad?"

"She wasn't bad. She was a bit weird in my taste."

"The art show?"

"The art show."

Blake shivered at the thought. She couldn't forget when Velvet invited her to come to one of her live art shows.

"Daddy, I am hungry." Blake and Jaune turned around to see Joey looking at them. Even they can hear her stomach growling.

"I guess Little Miss Joey is ready to take her exit," said Blake. "It was good talking to you as always."

"Same to you, Blake," said Jaune. "Have a great weekend okay?"

"Same," said Blake.

Jaune jumped into the car as he prepared to put the car into drive. As he turned the keys, Joey looked at him. "You know, Daddy. Ms. Belladonna likes you."

He raised her eyebrows. "Where did you get that from?"

"I saw her write in her notebook when she thought no one was looking."

He rubbed his little Kickapoo's hair. "Oh, sweetness. You have such a crazy, active imagination."

"I think she will be a great Mommy for me. I like her."

He paused. His eyes directed on a hanging necklace on the mirror. It was an image of him, his daughter, and Pyrrha. It was at Pyrrha's last competition. Jaune didn't say anything further. He checked both ways before putting his car into traffic.

_**To be continued….** _


	2. Daddy Sweetness and Saving Damsels

The morning coffee tasted a little chalky. The restaurant must have gotten a new barista. Yet again, if they couldn't fix their broken ice cream machine, then Oum knew what could have been going on in there. It was Friday and it was time for their weekly father-daughter date. Back when his wife was alive, she highly recommended that day for the two of them. And since Joey's school had half days on Fridays, the opportunity was warranted. He can't help but to credit Pyrrha for setting this traditional routine. With her being a faithful mother/wife or reading too many  _Good Housekeeping_ magazines, she believed that these special dates stimulated the growth and the development of father and daughter. Jaune nearly bit his tongue when mouthing the tongue-twisting quotes Pyrrha used to say to him.

He still can imagine her sitting on the love seat, painting her nails, wearing her face mask, and coupon-clipping for their next week of meals.

At her 'ugliest' she was his prettiest. Not everyone was worthy of seeing all of Pyrrha. That alone belonged to him.

"Daddy, are we almost there?" Jaune turned to the source, his progeny. The  _Frozen_ soundtrack ended, which meant Joey was no longer distracted. It also meant that Joey was going to ask questions about anything, if not everything.

"No, dear. Not yet." Jaune found a window to merge over to the next lane. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. He put on his sunglasses. He saw the sign that would take him and his daughter to their weekly father-daughter date.

_**Vale Zoo & Aquarium ** _ **15 miles**

"Do you think we might see Beowulf and Grimm," asked his daughter.

"Probably so," he answered as he changed lanes again. "Lions and bears. Maybe dolphins."

"I like dolphins."

"I like dolphins, also."

"Think we might see a turtle!?"

"Joey, of course, we will."

"Europa Vasilias from class told me that turtles can live up to a hundred years old!"

"Weiss's daughter taught you something?"

"Yes! She and I are best friends."

He appreciated Weiss for staying close to their side following the funeral. Weiss and Neptune visited their home often. Sometimes social, sometimes for emotional support. There were things he could display to the couple that he couldn't do in front of Joey.

There was an incident less than a year ago. Weiss and Neptune stopped him. He is currently seeing a therapist.

"Did Mommy like zoos?"

"Of course, dear. Mommy loves...loved being at the zoo. All of the time."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I miss Mommy."

"Me, too, little JoJo."

"I thought I was your little Kickapoo?"

"Can you be my Kickapoo and JoJo?"

"Perhaps, if you let me call you Daddy Sweetness, Pop-Pop."

He found it funny how alike his daughter was to his beloved wife, especially when hearing that nickname. Jaune hasn't called by that name since it was the name that Pyrrha gave him for Joey. She gave him the nickname before her funeral. Lying on her sick bed, he held onto his precious wife. Her hot forehead, cold palms, and the erratic heart monitor was too heart-clenching, nerve-wracking. A dismay to the ears. She knew her end was close.

' _I think Daddy Sweetness is a suitable name for Joey to call you, dear.'_

' _Whatever name you want her to call me, it shall be granted.'_

' _Don't ever let Joey forget about me.'_

' _You know that will never happen.'_

' _Never leave her out of your sight, Jaune. Always be there for Joey. She needs you more than anything.'_

' _I promise you, Pyrrha. I won't ever abandon her.'_

' _Good. Because if you did, then consequences will be made, Vomit Boy.'_

' _Sick and still making threats. You are a fighter.'_

' _As long Oum gives me breath, I will still fight, sweetheart. For you and for Joey.'_

He still had fragile memories of the day as he held onto his daughter. She dangled to her mother's body, holding onto her cool, stiff palms. He remembered listening to Weiss' oldest son talking to his mother about Pyrrha.

' _Mommy, why is Auntie sleeping in that box?'_

' _Because Auntie is taking a rest in there, sweetness.'_

' _Why is so she cold and hard like dry playdough?'_

' _Auntie can be stiff, dear. That's how she sleeps.'_

' _What does stiff mean?'_

' _It means she is standing still.'_

' _Well, tell Auntie to get moving again. I want her to have fun with me.'_

' _One day soon, sweetness.'_ Jaune noticed that Weiss was looking at her before returning to her son. _'One day soon.'_

"Sure, darling. Say whatever your heart desires," he told Joey. He reached into the console. He asked his daughter which soundtrack she was interested in listening. She wanted to hear the  _Despicable Me 3_ soundtrack.

That should give her a distraction as he breathed heavily to combat the tears.

Vale Zoo & Aquarium was the place where Jaune can find solace. The island is a home away from home for him. A place he knew not many would find him. On days he wanted space, this was where he could be found.

Jaune was holding Joey's hand as they were exiting the deer exhibit at the Nature Zoo on the island. The father and daughter came on a good day because it was free admission for kids. Jaune eased his mind as he played his role of a father while showing Joey the zoo. Joey was like a kid in a candy store. Every time they stopped at an exhibit or a habitat, she asked her father for pictures. Rather it was the animal, her with the animal, or both of them with the animal. On occasion, he took selfies with his daughter on the cell phone. An elderly woman assisted them with a picture. The pair posed in front of a father and daughter deer. Joey held the peace sign and holding her balloon in the other hand. Jaune joined by posing with the peace sign as well.

 _It was great to bury your worries from time to time_ , he thought to himself.

After leaving the zoo, the pair walked to a path where the river meets. He watched the many visitors heading to the zoo, the aquarium, the conservatory, and the like. Tired of being around crowds, he took his daughter to a more isolated part of the river.

Jaune gathered a couple of rocks for him and Joey. He took them to the edge of the river where he began throwing them.

"This is how you skip a rock, JoJo," he told her with a smile while tossing it in the river. "One, two, three," he said. "Not the best but I am not a pro at this."

"Lemme try, Pop-Pop," said Joey.

Joey wasn't afraid to get dirty. She was the daughter of Pyrrha. At three years old, Joey would get on her big wheel and try to tread mud. At four years old, she was drawing herself of being a huntress.

Joey took a rock and jammed it hard into the river.

"Oh, man," cried Joey as she attempted to snap her finger.

Jaune laughed. "You are trying too hard, JoJo." He approached his daughter. "Let me show you how it works. It is a simple technique." He grabbed his daughter's little soft hand.

"Pop-Pop, we have the same hands," she said.

"That is true," replied Jaune. "When you get big and strong like your Pop-Pop, you will have bigger hands."

Joey clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay!"

"Alright, back to this," said Jaune. "Be light with the rock. Just treat it like paper. It is not heavy. Just be gentle."

"Okay," said Joey while sticking her tongue out; a habit she got from her father when he was concentrating. He tossed the rock and hit the water.

"One, two, three...four," cried Jaune as he pointed. "See that, JoJo? You did it! You even beat me!"

"I did it. I did it!" Joey clapped her hands. Her cheeks were flushed and were brightly red. Jaune smiled at how adorable she was. Although she looked like more of Pyrrha, at least the hair and personality were of his.

Jaune gave his daughter a high-five. The afternoon wind chill was picking up and he was getting out of breath. "Oh, God, I need to lie back."

Jaune walked backward to the grass. He watched his daughter doing the same thing. Both lied back on the grass. They both took a sigh while looking at the sky.

"This is the life, Daddy Sweetness," said Joey.

"Preach it, sister," replied Jaune.

Jaune lied back and watch the clouds blend into the sky. He was really enjoying the quality time he was having with his daughter. If work currently wasn't a hassle, then he could spend more quality time with his daughter. So, he was soaking up every opportunity he could.

His scars were showing. He covered his wrist so that Joey couldn't see it. A painful reminder of his once selfishness of leaving his Joey behind so he could be with Pyrrha. A brief moment of weakness, he thought. A brief, selfish moment of weakness.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"What do I always tell you what you are?"

"I am a leader!"

"What else?"

"I am not a follower."

"What else?"

"I can do anything."

"Why is that?"

"It is because I am smart."

"And?"

"Bright!"

"And?"

"A light to the world!"

Jaune rubbed Joey's hair. "That is my girl."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I always tell you?"

"That you love me and then some."

"And?"

"From the moon and back and from the nit to the grit."

"And?"

"There is more?"

Joey scooted closer. She placed her hand on his chest. "Our family creed, silly daddy."

"An Arc never backs down from his word."

She kissed his forehead. "That's my boy."

* * *

It was later that evening when Jaune and Joey arrived at the farmer's market. Hustle and bustle, bumping into people, toes are trodden on, smells of freshly slaughtered meat hanging from hooks, smells of baked goods and cooking, rancid smell of body odor, smell of manure and chicken droppings, caged chickens, tethered pigs, lambs in pens, stalls overflowing with produce, vegetables spilled onto the muddy ground, splashing through puddles, stall holders hollering out their special deals, customers haggling over prices, people gossiping in huddles, cacophony of sound, bulging bags swinging into peoples legs.

His culture, his home.

He instructed Joey to go and get some bags for their produce. He got the box for the heavy equipment. He was getting things prepared for their Sunday dinner. He wasn't sure if she wanted twice-pulled pork or lamb chops, he decided that he was going to get both anyway.

Even after her death, Sunday dinners continued in the Arc household.

Joey returned with the bags. As Jaune was eyeing show fresh rutabagas, his daughter tugged his shirt. "Daddy Sweetness, I see Ms. Belladonna over there talking to some gentlemen. She doesn't look like she is happy."

Jaune peeked in the corner of the market. He confirmed his daughter seeing Blake. There were three men, clad in cheap, luxury clothing. He could smell the heavily cheap cologne from afar. Every time she tried backing away, the men would corner her. He could see that they were leading her into an alleyway up ahead.

He knelled down to Joey. He gave a strict look to her. "You see that Auntie over there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go to that Auntie and tell her to call the police."

"Daddy?"

"Do it, sweetie, now!"

Shaking her head, she followed her father's instruction as she went to the woman. Jaune reached into his pocket. He didn't have his weapon, but he did have brass knuckles to incite some fear.

And a knife.

The goons circled Blake like a pack of lions preying on a weak antelope. Blake tried to play subtle of telling them, no, but those words didn't go through their ears. Their smugness depicted they wanted something more than a chat.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why not give us boys some of your time."

"C'mon, little Faunus. You know I like them all flustered."

"If you want, we make you feel really good."

"Think these spooks will do something? They are scared."

"But I am not!" One of the goons didn't have time to respond when Jaune punched him in the face. The goon hit the ground hard. The trail of blood traveled with his brass knuckles as he came for another punch to another goon. He, too, hit the ground hard.

The last goon, apparently the weakest ran from their site. Blake watched in shock as she didn't expect Jaune to be here. Silently, he urged her to back away. The crowd as Jaune kept his distance until the authorities arrived.

* * *

Later after the commotion, Jaune insisted to take Blake home. He arrived in front of her home. Darkness surrounded the trio as he turned off the lights.

A pregnant silence ensued them. Joey was sleeping in the backseat. Jaune kept his hands at the steering wheel. Blake kept her palms on her lap. She was still shaken up.

"Thanks," she told him. "For earlier."

He shook his head. "You're welcome. I just can't stand knuckleheads who think they can treat women any kind of way."

"Still, I find it noble. Thank you, Jaune." She bowed to him. "If there is a way to make it up to you, then let it be known."

Jaune displayed a friendly smile. "Just seeing you unharmed is enough."

Blake nodded, agreeing with him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet. We were at the market to get some food for tomorrow."

"Would you allow me to at least cook for you to make up for saving me."

He blushed. "You don't have to, Blake. No need to pry."

"Oh, no, Jaune. At least let me cook to make it up."

"Listen, Blake, you are sweet." He sighed. "I am just...I am just…." He paused again, trying to not hurt her feelings. "Never mind."

He stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Blake. He took her grocery bags and helped her to her front door. "Thanks, Jaune. I can take it from here," she told him. "Thank you once again for saving me."

"My pleasure, Blake. Look after yourself." He bowed before her. "Thank you for being good to my daughter. Have a good night."

Jaune returned to the car and shut the door. He watched as she entered her home before closing the door. Jaune turned the key and shifted into drive.

" _What if I die, Jaune? Would you find a new lover?"_

" _What? No? Why would I? You are my one and only."_

" _Just a thought, sweetness. But happiness is everything."_

" _You are my happiness, Pyrrha."_

" _I am just one person. There are others and this baby to be is going to need her daddy."_

" _Of course, I show it to others, but you and this bundle of joy are at the top."_

" _Can't be selfish, Jaune. You must learn to open up. You can never know what would happen."_

" _You say such talk, Pyrrha. You are infamous. You can never die."_

Jaune pulled over to the side of the road. He turned on the radio to whatever Joey left it on. He stepped out of the car. He positioned himself at the driver's side and proceeded to cry.

He dropped to his knees as he sobbed for his wife, begging and bargaining to Oum to have one more night with her. A voice, a sound, a smell, something of her. He looked to the heavens for a response, knowing that there wasn't going to be an answer.

"Forgive me, Pyrrha, for being a horrible and pathetic father and husband. Forgive me."

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Blessings and Promises

Jaune popped a CD titled  _Trap Hits._ A mixtape that he and Pyrrha created when they were in high school. The days before instant download and listening to YouTube while driving became the norm. The scratched overused CD still had its charm as he began listening to trip-hop from yesteryear. With Joey being babysat over her Aunt Weiss', he decided to make a trip over to the Belladonna residence. Last night didn't fair well with Blake after her offering of making him dinner. Guilt consumed his mind. It made him return to the time when Pyrrha was still alive and her beliefs on subtlety and giving.

' _When someone offers to thank you, sweetie. Allow them to bless you. If you withhold, then you hinder their blessing.'_

' _What if I don't want it? I am not being mean. I just don't want to pry.'_

' _It's not about prying, dear. When someone is kind and free-hearted, that sounds that there are people in this world still worth a damn.'_

' _That's why I love you, sweetie. You always know the right thing to say.'_

' _Thanks, sweetheart. Understand I don't say these things as a sing-song or it sounds good. Apply this to your everyday life and for the sake of our daughter.'_

' _I know, Pyrrha.'_

' _She needs to have prime examples of these things. I don't need our daughter to feel as though she is entitled to anything. Teach her to be subtle and free-hearted.'_

It was amazing how valuable Pyrrha's words ring through his ear. He could still hear her voice. It was like a whisper in the wind. A reminder to keep himself in check. Occasionally, he called her advice and that voice his little angel. He was quite grateful to have an angel in the sky to watch over him and their little Joey.

It was a quarter after ten in the morning when he parked in front of Blake's residence. He didn't even inform her of his arrival. It was on the whim. He was grateful that Weiss was available (although it didn't come cheap and he now owed her a favor). Her white Fiat was sitting in the driveway as he stepped out of the vehicle. He placed his hands into his pocket, a habit he did in which he tried to figure out on what to say to her.

He needed to think quickly. He was already knocking at the door.

"Who is it," said the voice from behind the door.

"Hi. It's Jaune. Jaune Arc," said Jaune. How formal, he thought. He just dropped off Blake not that long ago. Not only that, they were childhood friends. The awkwardness of this let him know that he had been out of the loop for a moment.

The door opened. The scent of cinnamon entranced his nose. Blake was quite surprised to see him standing in her doorway. The sound of smooth jazz was exiting out of her home. She was wearing her casual clothing. A white sweatshirt that displayed her place of work and red jogging pants. She was wearing a red bandana. It seemed as though he interrupted her.

"Listen, sorry to intrude," said Jaune nervously. As he began to step back and head to the car, Blake edged forward. She gave him a pleasant smile.

"No, no, you are well," she told Jaune. "I was in the middle of cleaning, studying. A bit of both. I am a multitasker." She stepped aside to let him in. "Come inside. I can use the excuse of taking a brain break anyway."

Blake led Jaune to the living room. It was a typical standard living room. It had a sofa and a love seat that was low to the ground. It had the post oak coffee table as its centerpiece. She had an alcove adjacent to the living room. There wasn't a television set there. He could tell that she already use the room. The newly scent of the furniture gave it away.

She clicked her tongue carefully. "As you may know, I am not a big fan of television," she informed him as she invited him to take a seat. "And my parents just gave me this furniture."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he blushed. "What gave it away?"

She pressed forward, scratching behind her ears. "Your facial expressions. You were always an easy read." She walked toward the kitchen. Its open format allowed Jaune to see Blake as she stepped inside. She grabbed the kettle from the stove and then put out two cups from the cabinet. "It was like Oum told me to do this. I normally don't study on a Saturday morning, but it was something that needs to be finished."

Jaune saw at her desk nearby from the kitchen that she had many books that were opened. "What are you studying?"

"Social work," she informed him as she poured water into the cup. "Do you prefer green, oolong, or barley tea?"

"Green is fine," said Jaune. "Social work. Planning to leave the teaching business?"

"Nah," she stated as she appeared to the living room and handed Jaune his cup. He nodded thanks as she sat on the couch adjacent to him. "I want to become an advocate for students that are being misrepresented."

"Interesting," replied Jaune. "Yet again, you have always been an advocate for Faunuses back in school."

She wavered her hand. "It was my pleasure. It was people like Cardin that made me do it. That supremacy of his messed with me." She coughed. "Excuse me for this, but the hate he gave really fucked with me."

He laughed as Blake wasn't really much of a person that cursed. He took a sip of the tea that was quite delicious. He confirmed by his pleasant sigh. She produced a smile.

"I think it's an admirable trait, Blake," said Jaune genuinely. "You will be great!"

"Thanks," she said before taking a sip. "So, what brings you over here?"

The big question revealed.

He stammered before catching his tongue. "I wanted to apologize the other night on how I approached you."

She raised her eyebrow. "How you approached me?"

He nodded. "When you offered to make me dinner and I turned you down?"

She raised her finger when realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, don't worry about it, Jaune! I wanted to thank you for what you did for protecting me from those goons."

"Right," he said. "Still, what I did wasn't called for." He tried remembering the advice that his former wife gave him. "When I hinder a blessing, you don't receive it."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. From her position, it looked as if she didn't think Jaune could become philosophical. "Well, I wasn't thinking  _that_ deep."

"I feel as though I didn't serve you any justice for turning you down," said Jaune.

"It happens, Jaune. It was out of a nice gesture. I hope I didn't keep you up at night," said Blake.

"No, you didn't," said Jaune. "However, I want to pay you back somehow."

"Pay me back," questioned Blake. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Relax, Jauney. You won't be going to hell because you turned down my offer." She sighed heavily. "Honestly, I was so exhausted and still in shock over that day that I ordered take-out and went to sleep."

A sense of relief entered in Jaune. "Good, good! I mean, good that you are better from that day."

Blake picked up her teacup. "Oum, Jaune. Even after all of this, you still get nervous or having uncertainty." She took a sip of her tea. "Some things just don't change." She took another sip. "But, I find it  _cute_."

Jaune instantly turned red when hearing that. Blake crossed her legs and gave herself affirmation. "Still the same vomit boy, aren't you?"

* * *

About an hour passed as the former schoolmates were catching up. Jaune explained that Weiss' father was teaching him the business so that he would eventually become a businessman. He updated her about his family and how things have been since his father's death. Blake explained to Jaune how her parents were pressing her about marriage. She had contemplated about leaving town but was unsure of what was stopping her.

One thing that they discussed, in particular, was about Joey.

Blake poured him another cup of tea. There were scones and cookies on the coffee table. "Joey has a strong intellect. She is capable of excelling any task I give her. We still need to work on her emotional development."

Jaune nodded with her. "Joey is quite attached. She's a Daddy's girl. Well, she anyone's girl who means a lot to her."

Blake was careful to tread around the subject. "How's Joey when knowing she doesn't have a mother?"

Jaune nearly dropped his cup. A strong wave of emotion hit the pit of his stomach. However, he promised himself to not give in to tears. "I tell her good things about her Mommy like any good father should." He took another bite of his scone. "She knows that her Mommy is in heaven with her Grandpa. She sort of looks like her mother in the face."

Blake scratched under her chin. "I say it because." She paused. She took a breath before returning to the matter at hand. "We have a Mother's Day program approaching and each child will have their mothers. I was wondering on how you may feel about that?"

"I was thinking about letting my sister, Jan or Jeanette, come in her mother's stead," admitted Jaune. "Or I might let my mom do it. I am quite unsure."

"Jaune, don't take this the wrong way," said Blake. "This program is nothing more than a size-up. Rich, spoiled parents trying to show off who is the better parent. Then, you are mothers that prey on anyone that don't have mothers." She scoffed. "Excuse me, but it's crap. The reason why I ask was because I wanted to see can you come instead."

"Me?"

"Yes. To let the other mothers know that it's okay to be without a mother. At least there is a father who is playing both roles," she said to him. "Believe it or not, Jaune. You are a wonderful father. I admire you for that." She blushed. "In fact, I am quite jealous of you."

Jaune didn't answer as he was still digesting her words.

"I care about Joey. She is actually one of my favorites, if not my favorite," she told him. "The girl has the potential to go places and with proper training, she could be college ready by the time she is fifteen." She took Jaune's hand. "Invest in her...for me."

* * *

Jaune stood at her door as he prepared to return to pick up Joey. He looked at Blake. "Thanks for the time. I really enjoyed it."

"I am glad that you came and visited. You are welcome to come back anytime."

"No problem," said Jaune. He embraced his friend and headed out to the driveway.

"Jaune?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I have some spare tickets to go to the fair next weekend," she said to him. "My parents can't go and I don't like wasting tickets. Plus, they are nonrefundable."

"Sure."

"What?"

Jaune nodded with a smile. "Joey and I wouldn't mind going to the fair with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look at it as a payback for turning down your meal and being a great teacher to Joey."

She rubbed her flushed cheeks. "Okay! I will call you later...for details."

"Sure. Catch you around."

Jaune gave a final wave before entering the vehicle. As he closed the door, he felt a strange sensation. A sensation that he hasn't felt in years.

Not since the day when he had met Pyrrha.

He turned on the engine and put the car into motion. He and Pyrrha's mixtape was on. He nodded his head to the music as he was heading to get Joey.  _I don't mind hanging out with Blake. As you said, Pyrrha, don't do anything to hinder their blessing. I will be sure to give Blake her blessing, Pyrrha._

_**To be continued….** _


	4. Hope and Despair

_**A/N: Before reading this chapter, I am warning you that this chapter contains strong elements of drama. It involves flashbacks of grievance, depression, and a suicide attempt. If these triggers alarm you, please don't read. As a reminder, this author doesn't support and/or endorse the material presented in this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter for it will be much lighter, wholesome, and warm-hearted. Enjoy! God bless!** _

Joey was lying on her father's bed coloring in her coloring book. It was a gift giving by Ms. Belladonna for her good behavior. The happy-go-lucky child was Student of the Week and she picked the coloring book from her treasure chest. Taking a pinky promise from her loving teacher, she promised to color within the lines. If she returned it in good condition, then she can receive a reward.

"Honey, be careful to not stain your dress. I just got it from the cleaners." It was a pink dress from the Anne Grace collection. Weiss picked it out for her on third birthday. Once again, Jaune was grateful to the former snow queen to sponsor her party. It was a birthday to remember as she held it at her mansion. She invited Weiss and her daughter's classmates, hired a symphony to perform any musical classics, and hired puppeteers to do scenes from  _Moana_ , her favorite movie at the time. Jaune almost didn't make it to his own daughter's birthday party.

There was an incident.

Jaune was standing in front of the mirror. He was careful to watch his daughter while standing to take care of his shirt. He was buttoning a white long-sleeve shirt. It was one of his work clothes. His khaki pants were sitting on the foot of his bed.

Although it was a carnival, he couldn't decide on the attire. He wasn't sure if they were taking a stroll with Blake or they could going to the rodeo show with her? Finding that middle ground was hard, especially when he wasn't used to dressing himself.

Back when Pyrrha was alive, she was the woman in charge of coordination.

" _Sweetie, the days of sagging pants and plain, graphic t-shirts are dead. You are getting too old for this type of wear."_

" _What's wrong with my outfits? Does it matter?"_

" _It isn't about the absence of taste, but the opposite of taste. You are going to be in the corporate world soon. As much as I love you, no boss will hire you like this."_

" _You are sounding more and more like a Mom."_

" _Well, I am going to be a Mom and this Mom loves you. Of course, I am your wife. But honey, understand that at some point, you have to grow up."_

" _I am an adult, damn it!"_

" _A grumpy one right now, dear. When you become big in the work world, you will soon understand."_

" _Who says I will get this job? Old Man Schnee is too much of a smuldering old bat to even care."_

" _And with that tongue of yours, you will never get it. With this outfit, you never will. Please, sweetie. Have I ever let you down?"_

_**Trust me, sweetheart. When your mate is working for your good, it's unconditional. Never failing.** _

He rubbed under his nose to cover his temptation to grunt. He promised to never shed tears in front of his daughter. Carefree as she hummed a song from the  _Despicable Me_ soundtrack, the miniature version of himself began to sparkle every day. Her eyes were a deep blue, deep as the ocean. Her hair was quite golden, even as her hair showing patterns of red. He often wondered if his little Kickapoo would become the likeness of her mother or a candid version of both. If he could only imagine when that day would come if Joey began looking like his wife? A miniature of a mother she had never met, never spoken even a word.

_'Don't ever let Joey forget about me.'_

_'You know that will never happen.'_

_'Never leave her out of your sight, Jaune. Always be there for Joey. She needs you more than anything.'_

_'I promise you, Pyrrha. I won't ever abandon her.'_

Joey's groaning interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the mirror as his little Kickapoo began to shed tears. "Ms. Belladonna's going to hate me." Putting aside his personal feelings, Jaune walked to the bed. He got on his knees as he extended his hand to his daughter. "What's the matter, sweetness?"

Sniffling, Joey answered. "I had promised Ms. Belladonna that if I have drawn within the lines, then I will get a reward." She wiped the tears with her sleeve of her shirt. "I wasn't paying attention and I made a mark outside of the line." The wailing grew. "I don't want Ms. Belladonna to hate me."

Jaune pulled the coloring book from Joey. It was a drawing from an unfamiliar cartoon. It was a baby deer. Jaune observed to see that Joey drew a bit out of the lines. Joey continued to wipe the tears. Jaune produced a slight smile. "Princess, we all make mistakes." He got up and sat on the bed. He grabbed his daughter to place on his lap. He reached for his handkerchief and wiped her tears. He then covered her nose. "Blow for me." Joey did as she was told. He then wiped a few sniffles before putting the handkerchief on the nightstand, reminding himself to wash it. "What have I told you about perfection."

She hicked a little, clinging to his collar.

He flicked her nose, which cited a giggle. "What did Daddy Sweetness told you about perfection?"

Joey's puffied cheeks and eyes looked to her father. "If all porkchops were perfect…"

Jaune squeezed her cheeks. "...there wouldn't be hot dogs." Jaune scooped her up and put her in the air. He held her like an airplane and swerved her through the room. Her giggling warmed his hair and made him forget about the pain of his departed wife. Sometimes, he reminded himself that this world of his is forever. It was hard. Hard to move on. What kind of man could he be if he forget his wife? And that wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be.

_Not yet. Not yet._

About three airplane rides and three outfits later, Jaune decided to wear a blue polo shirt and wrinkled-free blue jeans with cowboy boots. A bit casual for his new taste, but at least his shirt was tucked in. In his defense, there were plenty of twenty-five year old's who were still finding themselves.

Among those twenty-somethings, were there anyone who were single fathers longing for their deceased wives?

Jaune tried shaking the thoughts from his head. He shifted his eyes toward Joey. She was jumping up and down in her new outfit. He decided let her put on what she wanted. He didn't know where a ballerina tutu with a jean jacket along with a green boa and sunglasses would suffice. Yet again, let the kid be four years old. Life was too short to worry about what people thought, he pondered in his mind.

"Are you ready to see Ms. Belladonna," asked Jaune tenderly to his daughter.

"Huh, huh," she said while producing a grin onto her face. "This is so exciting. We are having a date with Ms. Belladonna."

Jaune tilted his head. "And who says that this is a date, little lady?"

Joey crossed her arms, giving him a bit of a glare. Too much of her mother in her, he concluded. "Europa Vasilias said when a girl and a guy go out together, then it is a date."

"You spend a lot time with Europa, don't you?" He asked with a smile. "And where do you come in, eh?"

"I am the non-negotiable package in this deal." She nodded affirmatively and pointed at her father. "You make me a bundle deal. And I won't stand for anybody that won't take me in without you." She tapped her feet. "It's me and you with her or nobody." She began to blush.

"Such strong and mighty words," he said in a playful tone. "Did Europa teach you that?"

She smiled as she shook her head in disagreement. "No."

"No? Where did you learn it from? Television?"

"No," she said in a sing-song.

"Your storybooks?" He was fondling for his keys as he was preparing to departure. He nudged her to go in front of her as they were exiting the house to the garage. He chirped the car alarm as she began to climb into her car seat.

As he tightly secured the seat, he asked once more. "Where do you get this from, dear?"

She shifted her eyes away. "Promise that you won't get mad."

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Mad? What for?"

She took a sigh as she tugged her jean jacket. "Just promise me that you won't get mad."

Jaune's curiosity was getting the best of him. At first, the advice given to her, he expected it from classmates, television, people she listened on their encounters. However, seeing the seriousness on her face, he could tell that this was important.

Being a good father, he extended his pinky ring. "Pinky promise." Joey wrapped her tiny pinker delicately around her fathers. Both lifted as they chanted the pinky swear.

_"Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_   
_Whoever tells a lie_   
_Will sink down to the bad place_   
_And never rise up again."_

"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles," said Joey as she nodded. Joey has learned well, Jaune thought. It reminded him to spend more time monitoring her websites. Disney and Nickelodeon aren't the only sites she was browsing. "So, where did you learn that advice?"

"Mommy read it to me."

_**A year ago….** _

"Wake Me Up When September Ends" filled the quiet room. Shades of grey filled the spots that weren't covered by the curtains. A lone cigarette lingered from the ashtray. It burned, leaving a trail of white to the ceiling. It stood alone, burning, lurking for an owner to consume its smoke. However, it stood alone, allowing itself to slowly burn. From the other side of the ashtray faced Jaune Arc. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. The same cup that he held for the last thirty minutes. The coffee by now was lukewarm. He could relate to the burning ash, the temperature of the coffee, he, too, wanted to fade away. He, too, was becoming cold. He stared into the coffee cup, seeing himself in the reflection. It was murky, dark like the swamp he wouldn't mind drowning himself into at this very moment in time.

He looked over to the dresser where Weiss had recently dropped off lunch. It was gently placed beside the tray that contained last night's dinner. He wasn't hungry. His stomach has already been filled with regret, shame, anger, and among other things. An ulcer, tearing and eating away his flesh, filling the void of whatever hunger he desired. For his happy days were coming to a close. Whatever glimpse of sunshine he wanted wasn't there. Even the light bulb to his ceiling blew out today. The light bulb from his lamp was from yesterday.

He wanted darkness. The hole in the wall where he threw the lamp was confirmation of his decision. Rage was on his mind.

He heard a knock on the door.

He didn't call anything. His voice was absent. Even if he wanted to speak, it will be filled with frustration or tears. His dried eyes weren't in the move of releasing tears from his tired tears ducts. His nose was inflamed that when he moved his lips, it hurt.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the Earth. He stared at the window, watching the days go by. Watching others continue on with their life. As for him, the wedding ring of his deceased wife and his dented wedding beside each other became proof that his soul has already left the vessel. For the Jaune that was there died the same day when he watched the love of his life take her final breaths, disappearing right before his very eyes.

The knocking on the door continued.

He didn't want to call anything again. By that time, Jaune had the song played on repeat. On his desk, he had already written enough things to make peace with anybody who wouldn't understand. Weiss, Mr. Schnee, his mother, his sisters, other friends, and most overall, Joey. Tears wept as there was a progeny that was going to be left behind. He has written to Weiss extensively on being her caretaker. Be there, he had written to her. For he could no longer carry the burden. He felt lost without his wife.

And his wife he planned to return.

He had enough of smoking cigarettes. He had enough tears. He had enough of everything.

Now, he wanted to be nothing more than a past tense. To be a part of the departed of his former self.

His choice of clothes was neatly lined on the bed. It was a black tuxedo with the silver and black bow tie. It was a gift from Neptune when they celebrated Jaune's notification of his employment at the Schnee Dust Company. They had a dinner. He, Neptune, and Weiss went to the Faunus-style restaurant to celebrate. Wine after wine filled their glasses. Wine after wine filled their stomachs. Precious moments that he shared with dear friends.

Moments he would never have again.

The knocking on the door continued.

No more tears, he told himself. It was the final job that he was going to do right. No longer would he speak. He hoped that his next plan of action would bring solace. If not for his family, at least to those that were no longer in pain.

He took deep breaths. He thought he was ready. He stood up, the first in nearly an hour. He walked to the ashtray where he took another smoke. It filled his lungs, wakening his body. He coughed but took another. In his mind, he was in charge of his body and was certain about what he was going to do with it.

He cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. He walked to the closet where he opened up a case that belonged to his father. Its' intent of the instrument was used to protect them from intruders. According to his hands, he, himself, was the intruder; and that very instrument was going to solve his dilemma.

His father called it a Poor Man's Machete because he didn't have the skills to defend himself. Despite growing up in an era in which your hands were all the protection he needed, he didn't suffice. He didn't play by the rules. He silently smiled, shaking his head of his father's poor choices.

He had loaded earlier in the morning. He did it when he had told his Weiss that he was going to do an errand. He told Weiss to watch Joey while he was out. He dropped her off at her place. He gave her a kiss to the forehead. It had to be a quick peck. He didn't want to give her subtle hints that this was going to be his last kiss to his daughter.

Looking back, he wondered why he didn't do it when he had the chance. It mattered not for his best friend, his wife, didn't have a choice of her untimely demise.

He heard the door once more. This time it was getting heavier. Time was upon him. He knew he didn't have much longer. The Poor Man's Machete was heavy, but it felt powerful. Powerful than the blades that severed his wrist. Much powerful than any medicine he consumed. If he was going to do it, then he was going to do it right.

Stomach was growling, the hunger was returning. He was ready, yearning for the return of being with his dear Pyrrha. Yearning for life if reincarnation was real.

He cocked it, aiming it where he wanted it to count. It was the very place where he had spilled himself to Weiss, his family, and his best friend. The twenty-four years he had invested with them. The love, the mishaps, the adventures, everything. He closed his eyes, picturing himself with them.

He pointed at his heart.

The door was rammed in. The splintering of wood threw off Jaune as he dropped his weapon. Neptune came in and grabbed Jaune's arm, pulling him backward and away from the weapon. The duo wrestled on the bed, but Neptune took hold.

"Weiss, call an ambulance," shouted Neptune.

"Let me die," barked Jaune.

"I won't let you, man. You got too much to live for," said Neptune.

"Let me die, man. Let me fucking die," cried Jaune. He was a raging bull, gnashing and biting Neptune's hand. Neptune didn't budge. He took the pain, the bite marks and the scratch marks. He wasn't going to let him harm himself.

"Let me die," cried Jaune. Tears were weeping. He wailed loudly.

"They are on their way," said Weiss as she entered through the splintered door. She retrieved the weapon and placed it on her purse. She, then, came to Jaune's aid.

"Let me die," he said to Weiss as he sobbed.

"I won't let you," she exclaimed loudly. "I won't let you die!" Tears were falling from her snow white eyes. "You have too much to live for. Me, Neptune, your family, your daughter!"

"She doesn't deserve a father like me," he cried to her.

"She needs you, Jaune. We need you," she said as she wrapped herself around him. Neptune wouldn't let go. He wanted to be sure things were to be okay until the police and ambulance came.

_**The present….** _

"Mommy read it to you," asked Jaune.

"Yes, sir. You are at mad at me?"

Jaune gave her present smile. "No, sweetheart. I am not mad. I can't ever be mad at you." He kissed her on her forehead. "Now, let's go to the fair to see Blak...I mean Ms. Belladonna."

"Okay," she said gleefully.

Jaune texted Blake to let her know that they were on their way. Jaune reached into his pocket to retrieve his pills. He swallowed two followed by a bottle of water he kept in his car. "I will get through this," he said to himself. "I WILL get through this." He turned around as Joey was kicking her legs.  _I have too much to live for. I won't ever do a selfish thing again. That's my word, Pyrrha. I won't ever leave her alone. I won't ever abandon her again._

_**To be continued…** _

_**Strong, dramatic chapter. I promise you in the next chapter that it is going to be sweet and wholesome. Stay tuned in the future.** _


End file.
